


I’ll Be Here; Always

by Jeston17



Category: British Actor RPF, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Angst, Boyfriends, Crying, Dorks in Love, Fluff, Gay, Happy, Haz loves Tom, M/M, Nightmare, Reunion, Tom is back, Tom loves Haz, gay relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 11:43:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15994499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeston17/pseuds/Jeston17
Summary: Tom has a nightmare about losing the one thing he can’t live without: Harrison.





	I’ll Be Here; Always

**Author's Note:**

> Yup. Another fic about Tom and Haz. I know they’re not gay but I think they’d be an adorable couple if they were. Also this isn’t like an alternate universe type thing like my last fic. This is NOT meant to imply anything about them in real life either! I hope you guys like it!

Tom was exhausted. He’d just got back to London after some press and he was hardly able to walk through the airport. A four hour flight will do that to you. It’s also hard when you miss your boyfriend the whole time. That’s the one thing that kept Tom going; Harrison. 

He had talked to him earlier on the phone before he boarded. Harrison sadly couldn’t pick him up but said he’d be home when Tom got there. Tom couldn’t wait. 

He’d only been gone a week but with press and all the things he’d been doing for his movies, he hadn’t had a lot of time to spend with Haz. 

While Harrison didn’t want to be that guy, he did get upset when Tom was gone so much. Harrison loved him and hated having to be away from him. 

Tom got into a cab and anxiously awaited being home. It already felt better to be back in London, but being in his home and in the arms of the man he loved would be so much better. 

The drive went by fairly quickly and Tom hopped out and paid the driver. He walked to the door as fast as his exhausted body would let him and smiled. He’d finally get to see Harrison!

He grabbed his key out of his pocket and unlocked the door. “Honey, I’m home!” He said in a very lame voice. He loved dumb little cliches like that. 

Harrison walked out from the kitchen. Tom dropped his bag and ran to him. He practically leaped into his arms and gave Harrison the biggest hug he ever had. 

They hugged each other for a really long time. Harrison broke the hug off, looked down into Tom’s eyes and kissed him. Tom kissed him back. God he’d missed this.

They finally broke away. “I missed you, Haz. So much.” 

“I missed you too, Tommy. I’m so glad you’re back!” 

“Me too. But I’m exhausted and I need a shower. It’s been a long day.” Tom explained.

“Okay, I’ll be in bed waiting for you.” Harrison said.

“Haz. I don’t think I can do any of that tonight.” Tom said.

“Ugh you div, I meant I’ll be waiting for you to come to bed. Geez is my voice always so seductive?” Harrison asked jokingly.

“Just to me,” Tom said with a wink.

Tom went and took a shower. It felt great to finally relax. He felt like he could fall asleep right then and there. But as good as the shower felt, having Harrison’s arms around him felt even better.

Tom got out, dried off, and put on pajama pants and a T-shirt. He went into their room and saw Harrison on his phone, wearing his glasses. He loved how adorable Harrison looked in them. 

Tom climbed in bed and Harrison turned his phone off and flicked off the lamp. He turned over and gave Tom a kiss. “Goodnight, Tommy. I love you.”

“Love you too Haz.” Tom said tiredly. 

Harrison put his arms around Tom as always and kissed him on the head. 

Tom closed his eyes and went to sleep. 

***

It was dark. Nothing felt normal, everything seemed out of place. Tom was in bed, but no Harrison. He was confused and disoriented. He couldn’t figure out what was happening?

“Haz? Haz? Harrison where are you?” Tom was beginning to panic now.

He got out of bed and looked all over for him. “HARRISON!” He shouted at the top of his lungs. He was panicking, he didn’t know what was happening but Haz was gone. There was no one else there. Tom ran outside in the dark. The street looked empty.

Nothing felt real. He ran into the yard and shouted Harrison’s name as loud as he could. That when he saw it. Harrison, lying in the grass. 

He ran to him. Harrison’s eyes were closed, his face somewhat bloody. Tom cried. “Haz? Haz? Don’t do this don’t do this come on! Harrison!” He felt for a pulse, there wasn’t one.

“Harrison no! No! I love you! NO!”

 

Tom snapped awake. He sat blot upright in bed. He moved so fast that he woke Harrison lying next to him. “Tom, Love, are you alright?” 

Tom just cried. What a horrible nightmare. Harrison sat up and hugged him, and let Tom cry into his shoulder. Tom knew he shouldn’t cry over a dream but it felt so real. He really thought he’d lost Harrison. 

Tom began to calm down after a couple minutes. He hugged on to Harrison even tighter, not having the will to let him go.

“Tommy?” Harrison asked quietly. “Do you wanna talk about it?”

Tom sniffed and began to explain. “It was a nightmare. In the dream I woke up and you weren’t in bed. I got up and ran all over calling your name trying to find you. I went into the yard and saw you sitting in the grass. I ran to you and you were gone.”

It was kind of scary for Harrison to hear. It was about him dying after all. 

Tom started to cry again. “I thought... I thought... Oh God, I thought I’d lost you.” He hugged onto Haz. 

Harrison hugged him back. “You didn’t lose me Tom. I’m right here and I always will be. You hear?” 

Tom nodded his head. He had just been so scared. 

Harrison got up and grabbed Tom a bottle of water from the kitchen. Tom drank half of it and calmed down. “Sorry to wake you Haz. Let’s get back to bed.”

“No reason to be sorry.” Harrison said as he got back under the blankets. 

Tom crawled back into bed too. Harrison turned over and cuddle up with Tom, putting his arms around him as always. 

“I love you, Tom.”

“I love you too, Haz.”

Tom closed his eyes and began to relax. He knew, with Harrison arms tucked snugly around him, that everything would be alright.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you liked it! Sorry it was just a short little fic but hey, inspiration struck. Constructive criticism in the comments is always helpful! I’m working on another fic right now too that has to do with Peter Parker and the Avengers! Keep an eye out for that coming in a couple weeks! :)


End file.
